Only A Phone Call Away
by Kenna J
Summary: OR 'Trevor Is An Asshole'- Tag to S01E03. What if, after his confrontation with Trevor, Mike is angry and calls Harvey to calm himself down. R&R. Oneshot.


_Hello lovelies :)_

_Just a short little oneshot here that has been camping in my head ever since I watched Episode 3 of Suits. I would have loved a scene like this after the confrontation._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Trevor was an asshole.<p>

Those were the only words running through Mike's head as he stormed out of his former best friend's apartment building. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and shoved his hands deep in his jacket pockets to try and stop them from shaking. His adrenaline was working overtime as he tried to calm himself down.

He'd fought with Trevor before. Hell, when they were kids they had two or three fights a week. But not like this. This time was different. When they were kids, it was always over something small and irrelevant, almost pathetic. They couldn't even be called real fights, the two young boys had scrapped and scratched until they simply laughed it off.

This time, Mike had put a lot of effort into not throwing a hard punch at Trevor that he knew, one day, he'd come to regret. Mike had never felt this sort of anger, this much _frustration_, when arguing with Trevor. It wasn't meant to be like this, Trevor had once been his best friend.

What the hell had just happened?

By the time he reached his apartment, Mike's heart was racing. He'd been that wound up about fighting with Trevor, he'd been completely oblivious to his rapid walking speed. He felt as if he had just run a marathon and yet the last thing he wanted to do was keep still. Pacing his apartment, Mike slammed his fists into every hard surface he walked past, wanting nothing more than to push the anger and frustration out of his mind.

Thinking back to the fight, Mike wanted nothing more than to scream. Somehow, Trevor had knocked him to the ground. Did it hurt? Mike had felt winded at the time, but now he could feel nothing but the surge of adrenaline rushing through him likes shocks of electricity.

Mike sat down and buried his head in his hands, taking slow deep breaths to calm himself down. Slouching back, Mike didn't feel any better. He dug his hand into his inside jacket pocked and pulled out his mobile phone, dialling his number before he even knew what he was doing.

"Kid, it's after hours. Believe it or not, I have a life outside of the office." Harvey's voice said from the other end of the phone. Mike heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman giggling in the background. Great, trust Mike to phone Harvey was he was about to get lucky.

"Sorry. I'll, urm …. It's not important. I'll leave you to … Urm … Bye, Harvey."

"Mike?" Harvey said, shushing who Mike guessed was the girl in his company.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Had he really phoned Harvey Specter to bitch about his problems? Although it was Harvey who seemed interested in knowing if Mike was okay. Mike sighed and said the only thing that explained exactly how he was.

"Trevor's an asshole." Mike told Harvey and waited for the inevitable response of 'You called me up to tell me that?' or something along those lines. That response never came. There was movement on the other end of the phone followed by a woman protesting as Harvey climbed out of the bed.

"What did he do?" Harvey asked Mike, sounding what Mike swore was … _concerned_? Mike ran his hand through his hair and sighed once more. This conversation seemed ridiculous now that he was a lot calmer. Nevertheless, Mike explained to Harvey what had happened. Talking about his confrontation with Trevor just got Mike wound up all over again. By the time he'd finished explaining, he was on his feet and pacing his apartment once more.

"Are you hurt?" Harvey asked him.

"No, just …. I don't know. Frustrated, I guess. I told him I thought I was better than him. I shouldn't have said that." Mike leant against the wall and dropped his head, his free hand resting in his pocket as Harvey spoke.

"Remember your interview, when I told you never to talk to Trevor again?"

"I know, Harvey. I'm sorry. It's just …"

"Let me finish," Harvey cut off his associate mid-sentence. Mike remained silent for Harvey to continue.

"I know he's your best friend, but I knew he would end up hurting you. I have to admit, I never thought it'd be physically, but hey I guess I have to be wrong some of the time."

"Harvey Specter, wrong? Somebody call the press." Mike said with a chuckle, his posture relaxing at the sound of Harvey's smooth laugh.

"Don't get used to it, kid."

Mike loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket, making his way into his bedroom and perching himself on the end of his bed. Harvey was silent on the other end of the phone, almost as if he needed Mike to say something.

"I never thought Trevor could do anything to surprise me. Not anymore."

"Can we not talk about Trevor. Hearing the guy's name kind of makes me want to punch him in the face."

"Good luck with that." Mike chuckled, unzipping his trousers and letting them drop to his ankles before kicking them off. "Dude's got the reflexes of a cat."

"You're seriously telling me you didn't even get one punch in?"

Mike shook his head and smiled, tilting his head to balance his phone between his shoulder and cheek as he used both hands to unbutton his shirt.

"What can I say, I'm a lover not a fighter."

On the other end of the phone, Harvey was silently glad this was only a phone call and Mike could not see him. If his young associate saw the pacing, worried eyes and general look of anger whenever Trevor was mentioned, Mike may realise just how much Harvey lied when he said he didn't care.

Mike removed his socks last before turning off his light and climbing into bed. He held the phone close to his ear for a few seconds longer before speaking.

"Am I being billed for this time?"

"Every second of it, plus interest. I'll send the bill to Trevor." Harvey told him, Mike swore he could _hear _the smirk in Harvey's voice.

"Try and get some sleep, kid." Harvey ordered, "And don't be late tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do with Mckernon Motors."

"Yes, boss."

Mike ended the call and tossed his phone onto his bedside table before rolling onto his right side to get comfortable. He was glad he phoned Harvey, but he was positive he'd get some comment about his 'hormonal bitching' from his boss at work the following day. He didn't mind though, Harvey had managed to shake away his anger and frustration and he'd happily take any amount of mocking from the older man in order to show his gratitude.

* * *

><p><em>This was my first Suits fic so I hope I did a good job. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought? :)<em>

_Kenna _


End file.
